


Giving Bookclub Another Go

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fic within a Fic, Includes some canon moment, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Annie starts reading fanfiction about her favorite show. When Beth decides to start watching it, she sends a list of her favorite stories.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	Giving Bookclub Another Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was all @ThatGirlKatlyn's idea. 
> 
> Okay, so write a story where Beth is into a TV show and Annie introduces her to fanfiction smut about the show. Beth gets super into these stories.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Ben was turning fifteen in two weeks and Annie couldn't believe how fast time had flown by. He no longer wanted to hang around the apartment with her or sneak out to go to the movies with Nancy, all his time was spent with his friends at the mall's video arcade.

Annie quickly realized that she needed a new hobby to distract her, something to ensure that she wouldn't fall back into bed with the likes of Brad, Bryan and Kevin.

One night she found herself browsing Netflix, hoping to find something to pass the time. There was a particular crime thriller that caught her eye. It was called, Wanted and was set in Los Angeles.

 **Episode 1:** Erika realizes she's not happy with her job and decides to quit, only to find herself in a terrifying situation hours later.

 **Episode 2:** With the suspect in the wind, the FBI needs Erika to provide them with details of the robbery.

 **Episode 3:** After receiving a suspicious 911 call from Erika's house, the FBI shows up to find it ransacked.

 **Episode 4:** Agent Rivera intercepts a phone call between Erika and Marcos, leading them to believe she's joined him on the run. 

Bank robbery, crime and badass women telling the feds to go fuck themselves, now that was her kind of show. 

"They better have a full season of this shit".

If Annie was going to invest her time and energy on the characters, she wasn't going to do a half ass job with it.

Now don't get Annie wrong, she had always been obsessed with tv. Beth would literally have to drag her away from it when they were younger so that she would go to school. All she wanted to do was eat her cereal and watch her cartoons in peace.

They were trying to lay low after finding out the FBI was back on their trails. There was something fishy about Beth's new friend that didn't sit well with them, especially when Phoebe knew random facts about them that nobody provided. Like, the names of their children. It was like she got her hands on their texts or Ruby's lost phone.

There was something about the show that kept her attention long enough to binge through all thirteen episodes in a week. It was probably because like Marcos, they were expert criminals. Actually they preferred to consider themselves entrepreneurs since they made their own cash, but that was beside the point.

Annie saw herself in the Margo character. There was something relatable about her carefree and slightly reckless lifestyle. She always had the best ideas and funny one liners that were a hit with the fanbase on Twitter. 

Beth, well Beth was more like Erika. She was held hostage while cashing her paycheck. As if it didn't already seem like their lives, the bank robber had a tattoo on the side of his neck.

In a crazy turn of events, Erika ended up being in on the crime all along. It was perfect. It threw the cops off and gave Marcos time to escape. The dumbass feds didn't even find their connection until episode four and by that time Erika had emptied out her house and joined Marcos on the run.

Then there was Donna, the smart lawyer friend who reminded her of Ruby. She would always tell Erika that she needed to get out and that being the Bonnie to Marco's Clyde was a terrible idea, but those comments were what made the finale all that much better.

Cops had the house surrounded, all the roads were blocked and there was no where to go. Erika felt them close in and dropped to her knees, locking her fingers behind her head in surrender.

"Where's he at? Tell us where Marcos is" Agent Rivera yelled as another officer put her in handcuffs.

Erika shrugged with a proud little smirk on her face.

"Get her out of here. Search the premise, he couldn't have gotten far".

Donna worked her magic and got the judge to drop charges due to lack of evidence connecting Erika to the string of burglaries. In return for lying to the cops about the original robbery, she was sentenced to 200 hours of community service. 

Annie was at the edge of her seat, desperate to see what the last five minutes of the finale had in store. The scene faded to black and Annie almost yelled at the screen, that damn director did that on purpose and she knew it. When the show came back, Erika was seen writhing beneath Marcos as the camera panned to a pin board showing their next planned heist.

"Where the hell is season two?".

According to Google the next season wouldn't drop for another eight months. What in the hell was she supposed to do in the meantime? 

The cliffhanger drove Annie to do something she never expected to do – read. And she wasn't reading any old books, she started reading fanfiction from her fellow fans.

At first it was out of curiosity. She wanted to see what theories were being tossed around the fandom, but some of them were rather good and very descriptive. Maybe Beth had been onto something with the whole book club thing.

Everyone was writing about Marcos and Erika and rightfully so. Their sex scenes were hot and it was always more fun to root for the bad guys. Annie was almost certain nobody was sitting at home hoping that Agent Rivera would catch them. Hell no, she wanted them to be on the run for years just so that the show could continue. 

Beth texted her on a random Friday looking for show recommendations. She didn't have a specific genre or anything, but Annie had the perfect suggestion. There was no way Beth would hate it. She lived and breathed crime, not to mention she was dating a gang leader. It could've been based on their lives if they swapped counterfeit cash out for high end jewelry stores and banks.

Annie wanted to hear the commentary first hand, so she got Beth to hold off on watching it until Ben was with Greg. She tried to pay attention, she did, but the sex filled story that was pulled up on her phone made it hard to put it down. It was like she caught up on the stories and the next day there were ten new ones.

"Why do you come over if you're not gonna watch?".

"Marcos is about to fuck her on the table" Annie said, scrolling back up to the previous paragraph. Every time she lost her place, she remembered why she preferred Netflix to books. 

"Spoilers!".

"Not on the show, dork".

Annie told her about stories that she had found to help her cope during the hiatus. It started out with one and then she slowly fell down the rabbit's hole, reading them almost as quickly as they were being posted. 

Now Beth was an avid reader, but couldn't see herself needing that much content once the finale was over. To humor Annie, she jotted down the website address just in case she found herself in the same boat. And she did.

Rio was out with Mick, playing round two of four in a pool game. He was down a hundred and was determined to get it back, maybe even double it by the end of the night.

_"I hear you rollin' your eyes mama"._

Beth smiled to herself, "that's what you said last week. Come over...I'm naked".

_"Hey, man. You win. I'm out"._

She could hear Mick shout over the loud rock music that he owed her a bourbon for getting him the extra fifty bucks.

To kill time, Beth clicked into the email Annie sent that included her favorite stories. _"It'll be like bookclub"_ Annie had said and for some reason she highly doubted it. She knew for a fact Beth wouldn't know how to navigate her way through the website, so she made it as easy as possible by sending her direct links to the best authors and kinks because Annie had a feeling gangfriend was into that sort of thing.

> I'll Make It Up To You. 
> 
> 500 words // Tags: smut, crime, turn ons 
> 
> Summary: Marcos and Erika take a trip down the coast, hitting banks along the way. 

At first there wasn't much to write home about it. It had a little bit of comedy and a few recycled lines from the show, but then it started to heat up and had Beth's full, undivided attention.

> Marcos moved between Erika's legs and propped one up on his shoulder. "I took all of the fun, huh?".
> 
> "Couldn't even let me hold the gun".
> 
> His thumb grazed her clit and Erika let out a soft moan, "is this you making it up to me?".
> 
> "Tomorrow. There's a small credit union off the highway, figure you could take charge. Give you a taste".
> 
> "Yeah?". 
> 
> All she wanted to do was be his partner. She didn't risk years in prison to drive getaway.
> 
> Marcos slipped his tongue between her folds, pinning her legs to the table with his large hands when she started to squirm above him. "You– mm, is this your taste?".
> 
> He hummed against her, slipping in a second digit.

The comments called it smut and were accompanied by several fire emojis. Maybe it was because Beth was an expert on the matter, but the story felt like it was lacking something. She clicked back into the email and looked for one that would hit closer to home.

> Risking It All For You 
> 
> 1242 words // Tags: Alternate Universe, Detective!Marcos, Criminal!Erika, car sex 
> 
> Summary: Marcos had tracked Erika's crimes from Florida to Washington, but what happens when they come face to face? 

The next one had Marcos and Erika fucking in the back of a squad car and as thrilling as that would be, she had no desire to add that to her crime record.

> In This Game For Two 
> 
> 350 words // Tags: volleyball game, AU 
> 
> Summary: Marcus brings Erika to his family reunion. 

Eh, Beth wasn't quite feeling that.

> Every Move You Make
> 
> 1002 words // Tags: College AU, tag competition, unlikely partners, smut. 
> 
> Summary: As a joke, Marcos and Erika are signed up as a pair for the universities tag competition. They both need the money. Can these rivals get along?

That one sounded interesting and maybe she would circle back to it, but Beth was looking for something more crime related. She was going through a bit of a dry spell with Phoebe in their business. It reminded her of Turner except Phoebe worked at a movie theater a couple blocks away from the park. 

> The Things I'd Do For You 
> 
> 4309 words // Tags: crime, handcuffs, sex. 
> 
> Summary: Marcos decides to teach Erika how to successfully rob a bank. 

Instantly Beth started to think about how Rio taught her how to shoot a gun. He trained her to be his partner and showed her how to survive in his world– their world.

About halfway through the story Beth found herself closing her eyes, picturing Rio and herself in that predicament. His hands behind him as she lowered herself onto his lap. Slowly her hand dipped beneath the sheet.

Out of nowhere Beth's phone was snatched from her hand. Rio was standing bedside, scrolling through the story with a smirk on his face.

"You want cuffed to the headboard, _Elizabeth_?".

The question was from the paragraph that she left off on. Their bed didn't even fit that scenario, but Rio had his fun with them and now it was her turn.

"Yes" Beth breathed, closing her thighs around her hand.

Rio nodded and made his way over to the closet to grab their _sex box._ They kept it on the top shelf so their younger kids wouldn't get curious and dig inside of it. It was filled with toys, a few costumes that she would throw on when the kids were away and condoms, not that they used them.

He indulged in her fantasies, something Dean shamed her for having. 

"What's this anyway, hm? Fuck me, Marcos?" Rio asked, moving items into the lid so that he could find what he was looking for.

"Annie sent it".

Rio gave a slow nod, "explains it".

He pulled out the pair of red spotted cuffs they had only used twice before and spun them around his finger, teeth dragging over his bottom lip as he drank in her current state of undress and how the sheets were gathered at her ankles. 

While finding Beth in their bed, touching herself was a prize in itself, knowing that she was just getting started and wanted him to join the fun made him want to give Mick an extra fifty for ending the game with no questions asked.

Beth attempted to remove her black framed glasses, only for Rio to shake his head.

"Leave em. So fuckin' beautiful".

Beth smiled and climbed onto his lap, holding her hands out in front of her so that he could snap the cuffs around her wrists.

Rio helped guide her down on him, groaning when he felt her clench around him, "what got you wet, hm? The story?".

"You" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. It was true. Beth couldn't remember shit that happened in the story. She started picturing the way his hand rested on her hip as he corrected her stance, his breath against her ear when he whispered where she needed to aim and the way she felt him hard against her as he walked her through the first shot, his body pressed against her own.

Rio dropped his hand between their bodies and began to circle her clit, "oh, God. Yeah".

"Yeah?" Her legs began to tremble, short breaths replaced her moans and Rio knew those actions from memory, "come for me, Elizabeth".

She took a moment to regain her breath by resting her head on his shoulder before Rio resumed pounding into her, searching for his own release. 

The room was filled with their heavy breathing and the sound of flesh meeting as she rode out the orgasm until he spilled inside her, "that was great".

He nodded slowly in agreement, turning his focus to her breasts, successfully palming them with his large hands. Annie made jokes about destiny bringing them together for that very reason. 

"Where's the key?" Beth asked, holding her hands up so that the lock would be easily accessible to him.

"I don't know where it is".

"Rio, we're meeting up with Ruby and Stan and I still have to shower".

He dangled the key in front of her, "if it's what you want, but that ain't till nine mama".

Beth glanced over at the clock, it was six fifteen so there was still plenty of time for her to get around. There was a smug look on Rio's face like he knew that he won. Ruby would understand if they were a few minutes late, Mick always did.

She rolled off his lap and on to the empty space beside him, biting her lip when Rio leaned over the side of the bed to dig a vibrator out from the box. He moved to the foot of the bed and spread her legs, making room for himself. 

Still reeling from their last round, Beth moaned softly when the vibrator buzzed against her. He held it in place and grabbed her phone to resume scrolling through the story. "This somethin you'd like? Out on a balcony, tits pressed to the railing?".

God. Why was he summarizing the fic? And why was she considering it? 

Beth laughed, "you gonna read more?".

He zoomed into the page and selected a random section in the story. Rio sort of hovered over her, placing the phone on the empty pillow. Story time with Rio, yet another first.

"Erika traced his tattoo with her tongue, sucking on his neck when she reached the top to remind everyone who he belonged too".

She had a glint in eye as she leaned forward, pulling him down so that she could run her tongue over the eagle's wing. A super low moan sounded from the back of his throat when she lightly bit his neck, "Elizabeth–".

"Yes, Rio?".

He increased the setting and Beth closed her eyes, moving her hips against it. She celebrated with a small laugh when she managed to catch the top of the toy between her hands. With Rio's help, she pushed the tip inside her. A giggle escaped her lips, "A-Ah".

He turned off the vibrator to her disapproval and laid it beside them, moving down between her legs.

The content hums he released as he sucked her clit sent vibrations throughout her body. She fought the urge to touch him, but the way he said, "you taste good" did it for her.

"Please I need–".

Rio raised his head, meeting her eyes, "need what, ma?".

"Don't ask questions, undo these and fuck me" she all but whined.

That smirk that Beth loved formed on his lips. Rio shifted his weight on the bed so that he could reach the key and release her wrists.

Once the cuffs were on the nightstand, he moved back to his previous position and slipped his two fingers in, pumping into her as she moved against him. 

Beth placed her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his short hair when she felt that familiar pressure in her gut. "Ah..there, there".

He crooked his fingers and hit that exact spot, causing her back to arch slightly off the bed. He held onto to her thighs and moved with her, refusing to let up.

Rio kept his eyes on hers when he licked his fingers clean, which made Beth reevaluate their next two hours, "want me to finish your story?".

Beth laughed loudly, "not today. Shower?".

Unlike someone she knew, Rio never needed to be asked twice. In fact he nearly jumped off the bed to follow her in, both knowing that round three lied behind the shower curtain. 

Annie swung by a couple of days later to finish the season. Ben was hanging out with his friends again and she didn't want to be alone. Even though she had finished the show, Beth clicked into the beginning of the episode so Annie wouldn't know that. Did her sister actually expect her to sit on the final two episodes for a week? Impossible. 

But she would play along like she did when it came to Dean. He still didn't know about her relationship with Rio and she planned to keep it that way until Jane tattled. He would just boast that he was right and that they loved each other all along. They didn't, ask anybody.

 **Episode 13** : The chase is on as the FBI closes in on Erika and Marcos.

"This episode is crazy! Not even you would do it for Rio".

Beth remembered vividly what happened in the episode. How Erika gave herself up to the cops so Marcos could get away. Little did Ruby and Annie know, but they had discussed that being a possibilty. That one day prison or death could split them apart and while that hurt them immensely, it made one thing abundantly clear for the both of them, they would kill to keep the other alive. 

"Did ya read those fics?" Annie asked, shaking her from her thoughts. 

Beth poured the bag of buttery popcorn into the bowl on her lap and cocked her head to the side, "I didn't get anything from you. Want some?".

Annie pulled her phone out to double check the email went through. When it did, she resent it because Beth had to read them. "Ok, I'll look at them tonight".

"Don't let gangfriend read em. We already hear you guys boning, we don't need him gettin' ideas".

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to @MoneyraindownonU for not only reading through this, but for the ideas & corrections ❤
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for any kudos/comments you may leave! I'm on tumblr @ xstrawmari


End file.
